Once Upon a Spitfire
by thisgirlcalledD
Summary: He reluctantly breaks their kiss to take a breathe, and in that split second before she reclaims his mouth, he wonders if he should bring up her uniform more often. Spitfire oneshot! :)


Okay, so I've been super lay/ on haitus for the past - what? Half a year? But not anymore! After weeks of writer's block, I've finally had inspiration. Anyway, just a little thought of mine that bubbled up to the surface after I finished reading the new logline for Depths. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice is soooooooooooooooo not mine. (If it was, I'd stuff more Spitfire down your throats rather than SuperMartian.)

* * *

"Hey, Artemis, have you ever thought about wearing a new uniform?"

The only movement in her firm stance is the narrowing of her eyes, which, Wally's pretty sure, is because of annoyance. "Shut it, Kid Mouth." Is all she says.

He really should take her advice, because they're on the rooftop of an enemy base doing recon, and they can't afford to be see much less heard – but he can't help it. They've been squatting here for a little more than an hour (he's sure) and he's been zoning in and out of daydreams which, he reluctantly admits, have featured – and in most cases starred – Artemis. And the fact that she's squatting here with him doesn't help. Neither does her toned midriff and arms exposed and so, _so_ deliciously tanned that he finds himself wondering if she was born that way, or if her life in Star City helps. Nor does her cropped shirt, which he decides ends way too close to her chest. Or the spandex pants she wears that hug her toned legs and wide butt _nicely_, for that matter.

Now, on days when they're by themselves – like in the training room sparring while everyone else is busy (Superboy and M'gann on a date, Kaldur visiting Atlantis, and Robin doing the whole Dynamic Duo thing with Batman) – he takes tremendous delight in sneaking a look here and there. (She doesn't let him get away with it most of the time, but she's never _specifically_ said that he _can't_ look.) But now that he's her boyfriend, he's begun to notice that _other people_ tend to look, too. Like that Icicle Jr. kid, for example. On more than one occasion Wally's seen the lustful grin on the sicko's face whenever Artemis has her back turned – and on more than one occasion it's been Wally who's knocked his lights out. But sometimes – _sometimes_ – he's seen the guys on the team's eyes wander. Kaldur twice, when he returns from Atlantis, and Robin... well, Robin's lucky because a) Wally's his best friend, b) Wally knows that he has a thing for Zatanna, and c) he's fifteen – almost sixteen - and his hormones are getting the best of him and Artemis "is a _really_ hot distraction", and he can't help but sneak a peek here and there – Wally would know, Rob's told him dozens of times. But tonight he can't stand the way the moonlight is illuminating her form so intoxicatingly. (He also can't stand the fact that she hasn't let him touch her these past few days because, as she put it, he's "getting into it way too fast, and that's no fun".)

"I'm serious here Arty-"

"I told you not to call me that."

"_Artemis_. I mean, you've being wearing the same get-up for two and a half years now. Aren't you tired of it?"

"_This_," she smirks, "coming from the guy who looks like he took his color pallet from McDonalds?"

He fakes a laugh. "So funny, Artemis. Hilarious."

She smiles (Wally thinks it's almost loving), but her face sets itself back into that serious look and she turns her head back to the scene before them. They sit in silence for a few minutes, watching all the Bialyan soldiers safeguard the perimeter, before she mumbles. Wally has to strain his ears, but he thinks she said "Never."

"What?" he asks.

"I said, no. I've never thought about it. Why?"

Wally's eyes widen little, because he totally forgot that she'd probably want a reason. And what kind of reason is "Because it – you – give me and every other guy around you a hard on whenever you're in it"? A very, _very_ embarrassing one. Of course, she doesn't seem to miss the way his cheeks redden.

"Wait…"she grins, her eyes lighting up with almost-sadistic pleasure, "Do you… do you want me to change my outfit because it makes you _uncomfortable_?"

God he hates the way she says that last word – _uncomfortable_ – so, so low and… and _purposely_ _seductive_. He hates the way it makes his insides squirm even more.

"Are you kidding? Puuuuh-lease." _God. How lame_, he thinks. He needs to get it together. He turns his nose up and smirks in a show of what he hopes looks like bravado. "I've seen way better. I mean, have you seen Wonder Wo-"

"_**What?**_"

_Crap!_

And when he turns his head to see what trouble his mouth has gotten him into this time, he visibly flinches away from her. The look in her eyes; the way her jaw is set so tight he think he can see blood drawing from her lip… she's_ seething_. And they both know it's his fault.

Then suddenly they hear yelling and grunting and look over the edge of the roof to see Superboy fighting dozens of soldiers.

In their heads they hear M'gann's soothing voice.

_Mind-link established._

_All units_, Kaldur says with urgency, _we've gotten enough intelligence. Miss Martin, Robin, and I will head to the Bio-Ship. Kid, Artemis, back up Superboy – once we're above you we'll open the hangar door. Be ready!_

_Got it! _They all say in unison.

"_Perfect timing_." Wally doesn't like the threatening tone that comes from Artemis' mouth. Nor does he like the vicious grin forming on her lips, and the way her eyes seem to narrow with malicious intent as she jumps off the roof, systematically launching a few explosive arrows on her way down.

_Crap crap crap crap crap_ _crap_ is all he's thinking as he jumps down to fight alongside her. He's still thinking that as she begins to let fly two – no, make that three – trick arrows at a time, mercilessly taking down their opponents. In fact, that's all that seems to be crossing his mind when he sees her stop using her bow, opting for her fists instead. But then more reinforcements come and they're surrounded, and they're forced to cover each other's backs'.

"Hey, Kid Flash." He swears that when he turns his neck towards her and sees her face, there's a dangerous fire burning in her eyes. "Tonight turned out to be more exciting than we thought it would, huh."

"GUYS!" They both look up to see Robin standing in the hangar door, both hands forming a circle around his mouth in an attempt to raise his voice. "TIME TO GO!"

"And things were just starting to get fun." Artemis pouts, reaching to get a grappling arrow and letting it fly in one smooth motion. Wally automatically wraps an arm around Artemis securely and grabs the line with the other hand and pushes them off, propelling them off the ground and into the air. They reach the hangar door just after Superboy has, and just before it's closed.

A heavy sigh escapes all of their lips, though it's quickly replaced by proud and satisfied smiles. Though Artemis' doesn't stay on her face for long. She reaches down and pinches Wally on the thin piece of skin covering his hands, effectively making him yelp in surprise and pain, as well as let her go.

"What was that for?" He yells, his eyes and voice angry.

"Please. You think _that_ hurt? Just wait until we get back to the cave." She barks at him, her teeth grinded together, "You're in for a _world_ of pain then, **Baywatch**."

Wally watches her stomp off, still angry until he notices the way her hips move so attractively, and then he remembers.

"Dammit!" He yells.

Superboy and Robin just give him a confused stare before Superboy shrugs like it has nothing to do with him. He turns his feet to leave, but stops and then turns around, suddenly (and much to the unsettled surprise of Wally) claps a hand on Wally's shoulder understandingly – like he's been there before, and that should somehow help– and then walks off, no doubt to see M'gann. Robin, ever the observant bird, wonders what has just happened before a light goes off in his head – and then he crosses his arm and gives Wally a pitiful grin.

"What did you do this time, KF?"

Wally looks down, remembering in shame. "It's not what I did; it's what I said."

"That's always the problem, isn't it?" Robin cackles, but a look from Wally silences him as he realizes the seriousness of the matter. "How bad is it this time, Wally?"

"…I kinda sorta said that Wonder Woman was… hotter than her."

"Wally!"

"I know, I know! It was stupid - _incredibly_ stupid. But in my defense, she made me say it!"

"'Made you'…?" Dick prompts.

"Well, ya' see," Wally begins, " I was talking to her to her about her uniform. I asked her if she ever thought about changing it–"

"Why would she want to change it?" Dick asks.

"_She didn't._ But… I do."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

Wally stares at him pointedly. "You _know_ what's wrong with it."

"No" Dick drawls out, "I don't."

"Oh, of course you don't. 'Cause it's not like you stare at her every time she's wearing it!"

"Wait, what?" Dick says incredulously, barely managing to stop himself from yelling.

"_Don't_." Wally glares at him accusingly. "Don't pretend like you don't, Rob. You've told me yourself. You've apologized for it, too – though not as many times as I would've liked you to."

Dick's just staring at him now, his mouth a little hung open in surprise. He's always pegged Wally as the jealous type – though he never thought he'd get this jealous. _But…_, he thinks, _now that he says it, I… damn it_. Dick raises his hands in defeat. "Alright, I get. I understand where you're coming from. And I'm sorry." He hesitates for a second, but decided to say it anyway. "But Wally –"

"Yeah, I know. She's hot and pretty and bad ass, and _sexy_ – but still! I wish her uniform left more for the imagination, you know?"

"Well, yeah, I agree with you that she's all that." Dick grins, amused at Wally's slightly pink face once he realizes what he's just said. "But she's also Artemis. She's stubborn and short tempered and willful and _insecure_, Wally. You and I both know that."

Wally's eyes widen a little, but then he rearranges his face into a reluctant gaze. Dick muses on how Artemis has dealt with such a stubborn block head for so long. _Sorry Wally, but it's true_, he amends internally.

"Dick?"

"Huh?" Dick blinks his eyes into focus. Crap – if Batman found out he was caught daydreaming he might give him an hour long lecture – _again_. And with the way thing's have been going between them, one more argument can spark a rift - one that Dick's unsure if Bruce can make up for.

Wally face is set straight in an unreadable expression. "I said you're right. Artemis is pig-headed, rude, sarcastic, and totally scary in a fight…" Dick is about to tell Wally that he's completely missed the point, and to stop trash-talking Artemis, but then he breaks into this… this heart-wearming, cheesy smile that you'd think is only seen in the movies, until you see it firsthand. "But, she also has a good – no, great sense of justice, a warm heart, an awesome sense of humor, she's smart, free spirited and gorgeous, and she's… she's my spitfire. And that's why I love her."

* * *

Artemis kept her word.

As soon as they enter the cave Artemis jumps on Wally, grabbing his hand and forcefully leading him to the training room. As she's dragging him away everyone looks at him with pitiful eyes, and he knows what they're all thinking: _Good luck. You'll need it_. Except Robin; he just gives Wally a toothy grin and yells, "See ya' later, KF! Try to stay whelmed."

By the time they enter the training room Wally is famished. "Look, Artemis, I known you're probably furious right now – and you have every right to be, babe - but I'm starving. Can you wait to beat me into a pulp until after I eat?"

This, however, only proves to annoy Artemis even more than before. "Don't worry, Wall-man." She grins, cracking her knuckles smugly. "After I'm done with you, you won't even think about food."

And then, without any sort of warning, she attacks.

Wally realizes quickly that she's supremely pissed off at him, seeing as how she's not restraining herself at all. She throwing kicks and jabs an punches left and right, in a flurry so fast Wally wonders if she's been hanging out with Uncle Barry without him knowing. She drops to the floor and kicks his legs out from under him before he has the chance to react, making this her quickest take down of the week. And from the way she's on all fours on top of him, a victorious smile on her face, she knows it too.

"Forty-six seconds." Wally manages to spout, breathing heavy from exhaustion. "Black Canary would be proud."

The ceiling lights black out, and for a second Wally thinks he's passed out, but then he feels a pair of lips – familiar lips – on his so passionate and intense that at first he has trouble keeping up. (_At first._) Artemis draws back, and Wally opens his eyes to see Artemis' beautiful face. She has a loving smile splayed on her lips. _Wait_, Wally realizes, _loving!_

The sudden realization is so obvious that Artemis starts giggling, until it's grown into full blown laughter because really, had Wally never realized that she loved him?

"That fight was for your little remark earlier."

She gives him a chaste kiss on the nose.

"The kiss was because of your conversation with Robin, which I overheard."

She climbs off of him, offering a hand to him once she's standing over him. Once he takes it, though, a flirty smile splays on her lips.

"Oh, and Wally? Your uniform needs to leave a little more for the imagination. Staring with that cowl."

And all at once she's back on top of him, their cowls removed and their bodies moving.

_Maybe_, Wally thinks to himself, _I should mention her uniform more often._


End file.
